In Bloom
by CourteneyxD
Summary: ON HIATUS AS I AM STUDYING ABROAD\\\Princess Anna's son, Prince Joseff of Arendelle, has just been named Queen Elsa's heir. The only thing is, Joseff doesn't want to be king. With his sense of duty and his want for freedom colliding, Joseff is confused. What will happen when he meets a beautiful young woman who turns his world completely upside-down? Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfiction, and I'm pretty excited about it. This story is a loose expansion of a couple of pictures made by DeviantArt user xxMeMoRiEzxx.** ** This story will mostly focus on Joseff and Blomst, but there will be some Kristanna and Elsa x OC. **

**Please feel free to review! **

**~Courteney**

* * *

Chapter One

Joseff grunted under his breath as his mother, Princess Anna of Arendelle, combed back his messy blond hair.

"Mom, I'm _fine_." he said, swatting at his head.

"Of course you are," Anna said, "I just want to make sure that you look _nice._" Joseff rolled his eyes at his mother's antics and stood up, fixing his hair how he liked it.

"Mom, I'm really fine." he reassured her, putting his hands in front of him in an attempt to both comfort his mom and protect himself from her patting hands. Anna simply crossed her arms and huffed in mock irritation.

"Okaaay," she said, "But don't blame me when all of Arendelle thinks you look like a slob."

"First of all, Mom, I do _not _look like a slob, and second, it's not even all of Arendelle. It's' like...four council members."

"Joseff, your aunt is naming you the crown prince of Arendelle. The _heir_. You need to look nice." Joseff blew out a long breath and crossed his arms. Sensing her sons budding irritation, she added, "Why don't you go into town and buy her some flowers?" Joseff grumbled incoherently under his breath and began to walk out of the door.

"Oh, and Joseff," Anna called after him, "Nothing white or blue! Or purple! Try pink or orange or something; something to brighten her up a bit!"

* * *

Joseff walked down the street with his hands in his pockets and his head down. He never liked getting upset with his mom, but ever since Queen Elsa asked him to be her heir, he'd been on edge. He hadn't wanted to say yes, but he couldn't have exactly said no. Elsa would have been upset thinking she had done something wrong and his mom would have killed him for hurting her sister. He didn't even want to be king, though; the whole aspect of monarchy seemed boring and monotonous. Joseff sighed deeply, the subject of kingship weighing heavily on his mind, and entered a small flower shop.

The shop was empty. Joseff walked slowly over to the counter and into the middle of the shop and waited. Nothing happened, not much to his surprise. _I should leave, _Joseff thought¸ _no one's here. _Instead, he decided to yell like an idiot.

"Hello?" he called out hesitantly, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Oh...uh, just a minute!" a feminine voice called from behind the counter. He saw the ruffle of a pink dress near the ground.

"I need some flowers." Joseff stated, leaning forward on the counter.

"I figured as much," the girl retorted tartly, "but you're going to have to give me a moment, sir." Joseff sighed and drummed his fingers impatiently on the counter as he watched the occasional flash of pink fabric disappear and reappear. Finally the girl stood up and faced him. She was different from most of the women in Arendelle. She had a tanned complexion with dark brown hair and emerald eyes; she was quite extraordinary. Joseff found himself almost speechless for the first time in his life. The girl looked him up and down, her eyes catching on his royal medallion. They widened immediately as she realized who he was and she dipped into a curtsy.

"Your Highness! I...I'm so sorry! I didn't expect...I didn't know it was you." She peeked up at him nervously, awaiting his response.

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that." Joseff grabbed the girls elbow and lifted her up, flashing a cocky grin. The girl returned his smile weakly.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Your Majesty. My name is Blomst Folkestad." She stuck her hand out for him to shake but quickly retracted it, curtsying instead. Joseff responded by grabbing the hand she had dropped and kissing it, causing her to blush a bright red.

"Joseff. Just Joseff. No Prince or anything." He said smoothly. "I would like to purchase some flowers." Blomst blinked and chuckled nervously.

"Oh, I'm sure I could find something around here." she said with a bright smile, gesturing toward the expanse of flowers on the wall. Joseff looked around the room, catching some glimpses of oranges, reds, and pinks, but he still had no idea what to get his aunt.

"Well, see, here's the thing," he began, jumping up on the counter, causing Blomst to gasp in surprise, "You mind?" he asked, resuming after she wordlessly shook her head no, "I need to get some flowers for my aunt, you know, the Ice Queen. I'm sure you've heard of her?" Blomst smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I am quite familiar with Queen Elsa. What's the occasion, may I ask?" Joseff opened his mouth to answer, but cut himself short, snapping his mouth into a firm line. No one was supposed to know about him being named Elsa's heir. _At least, not yet_, Joseff thought grimly.

"No, you may not." He said curtly. Blomst blinked back her surprise and unusual hurt.

"Okay," she managed, "Well, what color were you thinking about getting?"

"Something warm. No whites, no blues, no purples." he said emotionlessly. Blomst wondered what had happened to the charming young man who entered her shop not ten minutes before.

"Alright," she said a bit too gleefully, attempting to lighten the mood, "Well, we do have some-"

"Dammit," Joseff yelled, slamming his fist on the counter, "Why can't they just leave me alone?" Blomst barely had time to wonder where this sudden outburst had come from when Joseff began yelling again. "I mean, it's not like I ever even _wanted_ to be king!" Blomst's eyes widened. _King? _Joseff had begun pacing around the small shop. He turned back to look at Blomst, a pained expression on his face. He rubbed his face with his hands vigorously and fell against the door and then looked around him, as though remembering his surroundings, becoming embarrassed by his behavior.

"I'm terribly sorry," he said in a pained voice, "I should go. Thank you for your time."

* * *

Blomst watched as Prince Joseff walked out of her shop. _What just happened? _She played back the details of his visit in her head, trying to discover the problem. His mood had immediately darkened when she asked the occasion and then he mentioned something about being king. Blomst knew that Queen Elsa and King Arvid had been unable to have children for some time, but she never thought of the queen naming one of her sisters children as the heir to the Arendelle throne. Nor had she considered that none of Princess Anna's children would even want the throne, but by the way Joseff had acted, it was obvious that he didn't.

Blomst rubbed her hands together. She had an unusual desire to help him, but she had no idea how to. _Well, _she thought, _he did need some flowers. _Blomst looked around her shop and wondered what kind of flowers would suit the Ice Queen of Arendelle. Her eyes immediately locked on a basket of dark red snowflake looking flowers. Blomst grabbed a handful of the flowers and tied them together with a silver ribbon. She grabbed her shawl from its place draped over the wooden chair by the door and headed out of the door.

Blomst stopped in front of the palace and stared up at it. She had never been this close to it before, and she had never spoken to anyone near it, either. She took a deep breath and strolled toward one of the guards near the gates.

"Excuse me," she said, "These are to go to Prince Joseff of Arendelle, please." The guard looked suspiciously at her for a moment before reaching to take the flowers.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, pulling the flowers back and fishing through her pockets for a tag for the flowers. "Would you happen to have a quill, by any chance?" The guard grunted and disappeared into the palace, returning a minute later with a quill in hand. Blomst thanked him and addressed the flowers before handing them to the guard.

_To __Just Joseff. No Prince or anything._

_~Blomst _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everybody! Here's Chapter Two! **

**S/O to ThawMyFrozenHeart for being my first ever reviewer and follower! You will forever hold a special place in my heart! **

**This chapter focuses on Joseff being named heir and it's a little shorter than the last one. **

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

Chapter Two

Joseff had been sulking in his room ever since he returned to the castle almost an hour ago. He couldn't believe how much of an idiot he had been back at the flower shop. He waited all of ten minutes before yelling at the poor girl for something she had no control over. Joseff fell back on his bed, letting out an exasperated sigh. Now he had to explain to his mother that the reason he hadn't brought back flowers for his aunt was because he let his anger get the better of him and now probably all of Arendelle knew their "secret". Joseff was about to get up and begin the painful trek to find his mother when he heard an obnoxious knock on his door signaling his little sister, Heidi. He barely had time to react before she burst into the room.

"Joseff," she groaned, falling next to him on the bed, "Where have you been? I've been bored stiff _all_ day!" She punched his arm playfully and grinned.

"I've just been out. And I highly doubt you were bored _stiff_." Joseff replied as he tousled her red hair.

"Well, I mean," his sister began, rolling her big brown eyes, "Mom had me do stuff like help her pick out a dress for _the meeting_. Which is in like, two hours, by the way. You ready?" Heidi was much more excited about Joseff's future kingship than he was, and he couldn't help but smile down at his sister. _Maybe she should rule,_ he thought fleetingly.

"I don't really have a choice, do I? I said yes." Heidi opened her mouth to make a snarky comment, no doubt, when another, lighter knock came at his door.

"Prince Joseff," a servant said from behind the door, "I have a delivery for you." _A delivery? _Joseff pushed himself off the bed and opened the door. The servant, a young man whose name Joseff couldn't remember, handed him a bouquet of flowers and bowed. Joseff dismissed the man and looked at the flowers in his hand curiously. He closed the door to his room and leaned against it, facing his sister.

"Oooh," Heidi mocked, "What _did _you do today, Joseff?" She skipped over to him and practically ripped the flowers out of his hand. She pulled a tag out from between the flowers and read it out loud.

"'To Just Joseff. No Prince or anything.' What does that even mean?" Heidi asked, examining the flowers further. Joseff's eyes widened. Blomst had gotten his flowers after all. The thought made him smile like a little boy.

"Those are for Aunt Elsa." He said, taking the flowers from his sister and holding the tag in his hand.

"Oh really?" she teased, "Because, to me, it looks like those flowers are for you. Plus, if those are indeed for Aunt Elsa, shouldn't you go give them to her?" Heidi jabbed his arm, attempting to draw more information from him, but he simply rolled his eyes at his sister. She was right, anyway. He needed to give the flowers to Elsa. Joseff grinned teasingly at her and then slipped out of the door, leaving a confused Heidi in his room.

* * *

Joseff entered the large sitting room at the end of the hall hesitantly and peeked his head in the room to see if anyone was in there. Before he could even see anyone, he heard his mother's jovial laughter fill the room, followed by his aunt's graceful chuckle. Joseff entered the room and stood in front of the two sisters. His mother turned toward him, attempting to stop her fit of laughter.

"Hello, Joseff." She said, a grin gracing her face. Her eyes wandered down to the flowers in his hands before she added, "Did you need something from me? Or Elsa, perhaps? Or did you need to say something? You know, something _important?_" Elsa glanced at her sister suspiciously before she looked up at Joseff. He cleared his throat and held the flowers out to his aunt.

"These...are for you." He said simply, wincing at the dumb statement. "What I mean is," he continued, feeling his mother silently urge him to continue, "Thank you for naming me your heir. This is an incredible honor." The way he spoke sounded flat even to him, but his aunt stood and accepted the flowers anyway.

"Thank you, Joseff, they're beautiful – a lovely color, really. And you're welcome. I couldn't think of anyone better." Elsa said with a lovely smile on her face. Joseff found himself unable to return her smile.

* * *

Joseff stood in the middle of the small council room between his mother and Queen Elsa, feeling hundreds of emotions all at once. He felt angry, unsure, anxious, and proud, but mostly he felt scared. He had no idea what road lay ahead of him now. He wondered if people would tread him differently after they found out. He wondered how much his life would change. Then, he found himself wondering about Blomst and how she would treat him. Would she treat him as her king, or would he have the chance to get to know her? Joseff thought of all these things, losing himself in the jumble of his mind before he was brought back to reality by his aunt saying his name.

"I hereby name Prince Joseff heir to the crown and throne of Arendelle. In two years hence, once he has reached his twenty-first year, he will inherit the title of Crown Prince and begin to rule alongside me and my husband." His aunt regally declared. The council members present nodded their head in agreement and Elsa stamped her royal seal on the document securing his place as heir. Next, his aunt handed him a quill with which to sign his name. His hands shook terribly. He could say no and step down from the position, free to live a normal life. _I should say no, _Joseff thought. But instead, Joseff lowered his hand and signed.

**_Prince Joseff of Arendelle_**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**The next chapter will focus more on Elsa and maybe some KristoffxAnna. I'm not entirely sure yet. **

**~Courteney**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I took forever to post this next chapter, but school has been an absolute death trap. .**

**Anyway, I really wanted to get some more Joseff+Blomst in, but I also really wanted to give Elsa and Arvid some backstory, so I let my fingers do the storytelling. **

**This chapter is basically Arvid and Elsa's past just to give everybody some insight as to how they met. **

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Queen Elsa woke up feeling terrible. She had noticed Joseff's apprehension about becoming king before, but she had never thought much of it. The way he had looked at the meeting a week ago, however, haunted her. Joseff walked through the halls as though he was a ghost, making it clear to Elsa that he had no intention of being king. He had barely spoken to anyone all week and stayed to himself. _I'm a terrible queen,_ Elsa thought, _how can I possibly govern a kingdom when I can't even do what's best for my nephew? _She got up from her bed, making sure not to wake Arvid, and curled up on the plush couch near the foot of the bed.

Somewhere in her thoughtless haze, Elsa heard Arvid stir and get out of bed.

"He hates me." Elsa breathed, sensing his presence behind her. Arvid sank slowly onto the couch and put his arm around her reassuringly.

"Elsa, no." he whispered into her platinum hair, "He's just not sure how he feels yet. This is a big responsibility. Just give him some time, Elsa; he'll come around."

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked, looking up into her husband's dark blue eyes, "I mean, have you seen him lately? He looks so _lost_. And, Arvid, he hardly talks to anybody anymore. _Especially _not me." Elsa rubbed her temples, "I practically ruined his life. _And _I can't go back on this, either! I gave my word as Queen of Arendelle and _he _signed the papers!" She took a deep breath. Arvid was still looking down at her unfazed, tracing small circles on her arm. He then grabbed her hands and began to rub her palms. Elsa noticed the ice that had formed on the walls during her outburst begin to melt.

"Hey," he said softly, "Do you want me to talk to him? I can get Kristoff, too. I just hate seeing you so upset." Arvid stood, waiting for Elsa's permission.

"That would be nice." She said, smiling up at him. Arvid smiled back and donned a clean linen shirt.

"I love you." He said, kissing her cheek and heading toward the door.

"I love you, too!" she shouted as he closed the door. And she really did. Many people thought their marriage was purely political, but they truly did love each other. Even if they didn't always.

When she had met him during Anna and Kristoff's engagement ball, he was still Prince Arvid of the Fire Islands.

* * *

23 years ago; 3 years after the Great Thaw

_Elsa stood alone in the corner of the ballroom with her hands clasped in front of her, watching the happy couple weave their way through the crowd. Anna handled the crowd with ease, answering all the dignitaries' questions, while Kristoff stood awkwardly off to the side trying to remember everyone's names. Elsa smiled as she watched Anna pull Kristoff to the other side of the ballroom with an animated expression on her face. Suddenly, she noticed a finely dressed man begin stumbling over to her drunkenly. Elsa's smile melted as she took in the dark circles under his dark blue eyes and his mess of black hair. She scanned the ballroom for an escape, but she found none. The man approached her and placed a sloppy kiss on her hand. _

"_Would 'er Highness care fer a dance?" he asked with a grin, stumbling backwards. _

"_Oh, no thank you," she began, "I'm not much of a dancer." Elsa attempted to walk away but the man grabbed her around the waist and pulled her toward him, whispering incoherently in her ear. _

"_Sir," Elsa cried, pushing the man so hard that he fell to the ground, "I must ask you to leave." The man righted himself and smirked. _

"_How does it feel, Yer Majesty, seein' little Princess Anna gettin' hitched before 'er big sister?" he said with an edge of sarcasm in his voice, "You think it 'as anything to do with the Snow Queen being an ice-cold bitch?" The man lifted his chin triumphantly and walked away. Elsa's eyes widened at the insult, and she sucked in a breath, determined to find the man. She began to tear through the crowd, but she couldn't find him._

The next day

_ Elsa woke up with the drunken man's insult ringing in her head. She pressed ice-cold fingers to her temples and ran over her duties for the day. She had an important council meeting early into the morning concerning her marriage situation at which her soon-to-be betrothed would be attending. Elsa took a deep breath and opened her wardrobe, choosing to wear a simple dark blue gown. _

_ Elsa entered the council room and sat at her place at the head of the table. She scanned the table quickly, her eyes stopping on a familiar sheen of black hair. The man was staring down at the table, so she couldn't see his face. Elsa scrunched her nose, attempting to figure out where she recognized the man from when the meeting began. Benedikt, the chief council member, stood. _

"_I would like to start this meeting off by addressing the matter of your royal marriage, if that would please you, Queen Elsa." He said, waiting for Elsa to give her permission for him to continue. _

"_You may continue." Elsa said, tracing circular patterns on the table with her index finger. _

"_Grand. Well, I would like to begin by introducing Prince Arvid of the Fire Islands. It is to my understanding that his father and you reached this agreement previously?" Benedikt asked. Elsa merely nodded, anxious to see her betrothed. The man with black hair stood and met Elsa's gaze. She sucked in a sharp breath and stood. _The man from last night_, Elsa thought. _

"_Absolutely not!" Elsa cried, walking toward the door. _

"_Queen Elsa, wait!" The man, Prince Arvid, yelled, chasing after her. "Just allow me to talk to her. Alone." Elsa heard him tell the council members. She leaned against the wall outside the council room and waited for Prince Arvid to come out. It wasn't too long before she heard the door click open and shut. _

"_You!" Elsa yelled accusingly, spinning toward him, "I can't believe this!"_

"_Queen Elsa, please allow me to explain. I am so sorry for my actions last night. I was...well, I was roaring drunk. Which, I know is no excuse, but that's the truth. Believe me, I'm just as uneasy as you are about this marriage, and I thought... _God_, I thought maybe if I drank enough, this whole marriage thing would reveal itself to be a farce. It appears I was wrong." Prince Arvid ran his hands through his hair and falling against the wall next to Elsa. Elsa peered sideways at him and walked away from the wall. _

"_No," she began, "You don't have to apologize. You see, I...I was angry because you were right. It's been _three _years and I'm still _ice-cold_." Arvid shot up from the wall and strode toward Elsa. _

"_No, Queen Elsa, I was wrong. I was drunk and my judgment was as good as gone." _

"_Prince Arvid, I need a good chance to warm up," Elsa said, attempting to smile, "So, I'll agree to this marriage if you will."_

"_I will." Arvid said with a relieved smile. Elsa grabbed his hand and they reentered the room together. _

_ At the end of the council meeting, they were presented with the royal engagement papers. After giving Arvid a nervous smile, Elsa signed the papers and passed the quill to Arvid. _

_**Queen Elsa of Arendelle**_

**Prince Arvid of The Fire Islands**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! I _promise_ that I'll get back to Joseff and Blomst in the next chapter! **

**~Courteney**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! I finally got back to Blomst and Joseff like I promised. **

**So, somebody asked me how old Joseff and Heidi are. Joseff is nineteen and Heidi is fifteen. :)**

**Aaanyway, like I said, I finally got back to these two. I decided that I was going to try to make my chapters longer since my earlier ones have been a little short. This chapter is about twice as long as the others have been. **

**It was a little hard for me to write this chapter because there were SOO many ways that I wanted Joseff and Blomst to meet up again, but this is what I decided on. **

**So, with that, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Joseff was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling when he heard a loud, firm knock at his door. He was about to push himself toward the door, but before he could even roll off the bed, his father and uncle entered the room.

"Go away." Joseff muttered, pushing a pillow onto his face. He felt his bed dip with the weight on someone sitting on it and he peeked from under the pillow to see his father, Kristoff.

"So," Kristoff began, letting out a nervous cough, "How are things?" He scratched the back of his neck and looked up at the ceiling.

"What?" Joseff asked slightly annoyed. His uncle walked over to his bed and crossed his arms.

"What your dad wants to know is how you're handling your...heir situation. Which, from what I can see, is not too well." Arvid said, leaning against the wall next to Joseff's bed. Kristoff shot the king a warning glare and continued.

"_Actually_," he began, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk. You know – about this situation." Joseff rolled his eyes and next to him, his uncle scoffed.

"Listen, Joseff. While your dad would prefer to prance around the situation," Arvid began, only to be cut off by Kristoff.

"I _don't _'prance'." Kristoff muttered.

"Yes, you do. Constantly. Anyway, like I was saying: While your dad would prefer to..._waltz,"_ Kristoff harrumphed at Arvid's words, "around the situation, I'm going to face it head on. You agreed to be mine and your aunt's heir _and _you gave your word to the people of Arendelle. Now, I think that you know as well as I that you owe it to them to live up to that responsibility. So, you can either mope around the castle and push away those who care about you or you can man up and face life. That being said, I expect you to be present at the ball tomorrow where your aunt will publically announce you being heir to the throne." With that, Arvid pushed himself off the wall and pulled Kristoff up from the bed. Kristoff attempted to move back to the bed, but Arvid yanked him toward the door by the collar of his shirt. Once they were out the door, Arvid let go of Kristoff's shirt.

"Why didn't you let me talk to my son?" Kristoff asked stiffly.

"Because," Arvid laughed, "You would have _pranced _around the situation."

"I told you," Kristoff shoved Arvid in good humor, "I _don't_ prance!"

"Yes, you do! You're a regular run-of-the-mill pansy." Kristoff laughed at his friend's humorous insult.

"Do you think he'll come around?" Kristoff asked sadly, his smile faltering. Arvid placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he will. If not now, sometime. Hopefully tomorrow's announcement ball will be a waking-up call for him."

* * *

Blomst stood behind the counter in the flower shop staring at the door. The shop had been empty all day and she was ready to fall asleep from boredom. She began to scan the walls of flowers, taking a mental inventory. Her eyes suddenly caught on the basket of dark red flowers she had delivered to Prince Joseff about a week ago. She couldn't help but wonder what he was up to; during his visit he had angrily mentioned becoming king. Despite the bad feelings toward the subject, Blomst found herself smiling. In the miniscule amount of time she had spent in his company, she believed he would make a charming, if not great, king.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a woman in a rose-colored cape. The woman waited for the door to close before she began walking toward the counter.

"Oh, hello," Blomst began, looking warily at the woman, "Can I help you with something?"

"Are you Blomst?" the woman asked without looking up. The tone of her voice held no hostility, so Blomst decided to answer.

"Yes. May I ask why?" Instead of answering her question, however, the woman threw back the hood of her cape, revealing herself to be Princess Heidi.

"Your Highness!" Blomst exclaimed as she dropped into a curtsy, hitting her head on the counter on her way down. She looked at the young princess behind hooded eyelids and watched as she let out a relieved sigh.

"There's no need for that." she said sweetly. "I've been looking for you for quite some time." The princess wore a spirited smile as she leaned against the counter.

"You have?" Blomst asked, standing up. She quickly ran through her head for any possible reason why the princess would be looking for her. The princess leaned forward and peered at her.

"Did you send my brother flowers last week?" she asked bluntly. Blomst narrowed her eyes, confused.

"Yes, I did. But they weren't _for _him. H-he ordered them. _Kind of_."

"Well it just so happens," the princess began, "That my brother has been very depressed this past week, and I need your help."

"With all due respect, Princess Heidi, I don't see what Prince Joseff's mood has to do with me." The princess smiled at Blomst's remark.

"It does and it doesn't. You see, my brother has just recently been named Queen Elsa's heir."

"I know." Blomst whispered unintentionally. Heidi's eyes widened and she turned to stare at Blomst.

"How?" she demanded, walking behind the counter.

"Prince Joseff. He...uh...he mentioned it when he was here. He was quite upset about it; I don't believe he intended to tell me."

"Yes," Heidi smiled, "That does sound like Joseff. Well, you see, the day my brother visited your shop was the day he was announced as the queen's heir. When he came back from your shop he was really upset, but when he got your flowers it was like he forgot about everything that was bothering him. Then after the council meeting, his mood soured again; he hasn't spoken to anyone all week. I know this sounds crazy, but I think you can make him happy again." When Heidi finished talking, she let out a breath as though a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Blomst stepped back and looked at the princess. She wanted so badly to help the prince, but she had no idea how.

"But how could I? I've only ever spoken to him once, and I don't even have access to the castle."

"You can leave that to me." The princess smiled and circled Blomst. "Joseff's announcement ball is tomorrow night and I want you to go. So...will you?"

"Oh, Your Highness, I wish I could. But, I couldn't possibly. I'm not of noble birth and I don't have a dress fine enough to even mop the floors of the castle." Blomst said, nervously twining her fingers.

"I'm glad you said that," Heidi said, jumping up on the counter, "Because I thought of that. I hoped you would say yes, so before I came to visit you I kind of asked around about you. I visited the local dress-maker and got your measurements, and guess what?" Without allowing Blomst the time to guess, Heidi threw her arms in the air and exclaimed, "I got a dress made for you to wear to the ball! _And_ you'd be my personal guest at the ball, so don't even worry about nobility or anything." Heidi grabbed Blomst's hands and searched her face for an answer.

"You had a dress made for me?" Blomst asked in disbelief. She had never had the luxury of having fine things, so the thought of having a ball gown dazed her.

"Yes! I'll bring by tomorrow morning. If you want to attend the ball, that is. So...do you?" Heidi slid off the counter.

"I'll go." Blomst said. She reveled in the thought of living a night of luxury, but she wanted to help Joseff more than anything. Her answer seemed to please Heidi because before she could blink, the princess's arms were wrapped around her neck and she was whispering her thanks into Blomst's ear.

* * *

Prince Joseff entered the ballroom to see the familiar flurry of colorful skirts and fineness of the men's jackets. His mother stood in the center of the room laughing with a group of dignitaries and his father stood next to her looking pleasantly bored. His aunt and uncle stood at the front of the room near their thrones, looking serene. Joseff, however, stood near the door with his arms crossed. He wanted this night to be over. His eyes were beginning to glaze over with imminent boredom when he felt his sister's animated presence next to him.

"Yes?" he asked without bothering to look next to him.

"Hooow are you?" Heidi asked, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. He could sense her excitement and he found himself scared of what excited her.

"I'm fine." He said with a questioning smile. Next to him, his sister was practically bubbling over with excitement. "What's got you so energetic tonight?"

"Oh!" Heidi exclaimed on a sigh. "I thought you'd _never_ ask! I want to introduce you to my guest."

"What makes you think that I want to meet your guest?" Joseff asked, testing his sister's patience. Heidi huffed and slapped his arm.

"I just...have a hunch." she said, smiling mischievously. Heidi disappeared behind the door and pushed out her guest.

"Blomst." Joseff breathed. She looked radiant. She was wearing a pale yellow gown with a laced square neckline that complimented her skin tone. Her dark hair was twisted into an elegant knot and it was dotted with small white flowers. Joseff stared at her, thinking that she couldn't have looked more beautiful.

"You look stunning." He said, giving her a boyish grin. Heidi had since disappeared, he noted. "W-why are you here? And how?" Blomst smiled shyly and looked down.

"I, uh, your sister. She invited me." Blomst said as though that was the only explanation he needed. Joseff didn't probe any further, though; his sister was always up to something crafty and he didn't feel like trying to understand her tonight. Joseff heard Queen Elsa announce that the dancing had begun and he turned to Blomst, offering her his hand.

"Would you care to dance, Blomst?" Joseff asked with a charming smile. Blomst's smile fell and she looked away.

"Oh, I...I never learned how to."

"That's okay," Joseff said, gently grabbing her hand, "Just follow my lead and pretend that you know what you're doing."

After they danced the first song, Blomst decided that she wasn't one for dancing and they sat the next few out. They talked about trivial things, ranging from Joseff's hatred of oranges to how Blomst loved the way blue fabric looked. Joseff had only known Blomst for about a few combined hours, but he felt completely at ease with her. He wanted to ask her if he could see her again but he was cut off by his uncle announcing his name.

"Joseff, if you could come up here?" His uncle's voice spread throughout the ballroom. Joseff turned toward a confused Blomst and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I have to go up there," he said, "It shouldn't take long. You can just stay here." Blomst nodded and Joseff awkwardly patted her should before heading toward the front of the room where his aunt, uncle, sister, and parents stood. Elsa began the same announcement to the crowd as she had given to the council a week before. Joseff stood with his hands clasped in front of him as he stared straight ahead.

Blomst stood against the wall and listened to Queen Elsa's announcement. She already knew that Joseff was going to be the next king, but it was different hearing it out loud. It made the situation seem less real. _And Joseff seem less real_, she thought. Blomst felt a melancholic wave sweep over her and she didn't know why. In the back of her mind she figured that it had something to do with Joseff, but she pushed the thought aside. She tried to focus back on the royal family, but a group of noble girls stood in front of her, blocking her view. There were three girls total, but two of them stood off to the side. The girl who appeared to be the leader wore an elegant red dress and her blond hair was swept up in an elaborate twist.

"Hello," the girl began with an overly cheerful smile, "I don't believe we've met. My name is Malena Iversen. Who must you be?"

"Me? Oh, I'm, uh, Blomst Folkestad." Blomst said, rubbing her arm.

"Well, Blomst Folkestad, you've seem to have attracted the attention of Prince Joseff. Your family must be quite rich for you to have been granted such attention." Malena said.

"Oh, no, I'm not...I'm not from a noble family." Blomst said quietly, looking down. The crowd around her began to clap signaling the end of the queen's speech and Blomst began to search for a way out of the conversation.

"Oh really?" Malena asked with mock surprise. Her friends behind her snickered. "Well, if you don't mind me saying – which I'm sure you don't – a person of low birth such as yourself has really no place at a royal function." Blomst drew back, her eyes tearing up at the girls vicious words. "I think it would benefit everybody if you left, _Blomst_. You have no place here." Malena smirked and turned to saunter away. Blomst drew in a long breath, attempting to control her tears.

Blomst stood alone for a few moments before Joseff appeared back at her side. He was smiling, his grin taking up half of his face, as he approached her. When he noticed the tears glistening in her eyes, his smile melted into a concerned frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked urgently, grasping her hands.

"Joseff..._Prince_ Joseff, I don't belong here." She said simply, drawing back her hands.

"What do you mean? Who told you that?" Joseff began to search the room as though he could find whoever put the thought in Blomst's head.

"It's...it's not important. But, I need to leave. Thank you for an amazing time, Prince Joseff. I'll remember this night forever. Do me a favor, please, and thank Princess Heidi for me. Goodbye." Before Joseff could argue, Blomst turned to leave, weaving her way through the crowd. Joseff called after her and attempted to follow her, but he lost her among the mass of people. He rubbed his hands over his face and made his way toward his mother.

"I'm going to bed." He said simply, leaving the ballroom and its inhabitants behind.

* * *

**Whelp, there it is! I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**To be honest, I have no idea what the next chapter will be about. I have a whole bunch of ideas, but I suppose that I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. What a brilliant writer I am, right? **

**~Courteney**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, hello! Sorry this took forever and a day to post, but I had finals (a particular chemistry one that kicked my butt) and all that crappy school junk. But, alas, now I'm free from all that and I can post this. This chapter is ALL Joseff and Blomst related, so I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter Five

Joseff woke up early the next morning, not that he had slept at all, and dressed in a simple brown suit. After tossing and turning well into the early morning, he had decided to go see Blomst. She had acted fine, happy even, early on, but after his aunt made the announcement, she had seemed distressed. She had even gone back to referring to him as 'Prince Joseff' instead of just 'Joseff'. His stomach suddenly sank as he realized that Blomst might be avoiding him because he was supposed become king. He hadn't known her for very long, but Joseff considered him and Blomst to be friends and he wasn't prepared to lose a friend over some title. Sure, he had had and lost countless friends before, but this was different. He wasn't exactly sure how, but his friendship with Blomst was different. That's why he had to see her and fix whatever had gone wrong.

After discretely slipping out of the castle, Joseff headed off into town. He had to admit that what he was doing was stupid; after 'the announcement' anybody could recognize him and fawn all over him. He didn't even have guards with him, which his mother had often described as being "totally stupid and impulsive". By default, Joseff thought, he was _totally_ stupid and impulsive. As he walked through town, he looked at his surroundings in an attempt to distract himself. It didn't work very well because as soon as he spotted Blomst's shop he began to walk faster. He approached the small building and stopped in front of the door to take a deep breath before bursting into the shop in an un-princely-like manner. It was only after his dramatic entrance, however, that Joseff noticed the shop was empty. Letting his impulsiveness take over yet again, he bounded up the stairs to see if anyone was up there. He was met with Blomst's tiny living space, but no Blomst. Embarrassed at himself, Joseff composed himself and left the shop feeling empty.

Joseff didn't know what to do. His plans to find Blomst has ultimately failed, so all of his plans for after he found her were ruined. So Joseff did the only thing he could think to do: simply think and let his feet take him where they wanted to go. He began thinking about being king and what that would mean for him, but like countless other times recently, his thoughts wandered to Blomst. He hardly knew her but he had this feeling of always wanting to be near her. Joseff supposed that for him, Blomst was like what was beer was for his uncle. She made him happy and she made him forget. Not that he was a depressed boy – Elsa had nearly strangled him thousands of times due to his boyish charm and slightly immature wit. He just had a lot on his mind, was all. The prospect of running a kingdom could do that to a person, he thought. Especially a kingdom that had a history of accusing its monarch of being a monster. Not that his opinion mattered; after all, it was his "duty" as a prince of Arendelle. Or king. Joseff grunted under his breath and looked up. His feet had brought him to the fjords. He was about to turn back around and head back home when he saw something that caused him childishly grin.

* * *

Blomst had gone down to the fjords early that morning to clear her head. She could still vividly recall the night before, from Joseff's lop-sided grin to Malena's cruel words. The night had been one of her favorites by far, but she ended up feeling terrible. She felt terrible for leaving Joseff and Heidi, but she mostly felt terrible for selfish reasons. She felt terrible because Malena was right; Blomst didn't belong in a world where titles meant more than personality and she certainly didn't belong with royalty. As if on cue, Blomst noticed Joseff walking her way. Pretending not to notice, she picked up her shawl and turned to walk away.

"I know you saw me, Blomst." Joseff called in a mockingly punitive tone. Blomst stopped dead in her tracks and attempted to make herself as small as possible as though he wouldn't notice her. Joseff walked in front of her and offered a characteristically cocky smile. Blomst grabbed her skirts to curtsy, but Joseff stopped her.

"Don't you dare curtsy," Joseff began with a frown, "I came here to talk to you, not to be coddled. So, if you have time, I'd like to sit and talk. With you, that is." Too disoriented to say anything, Blomst simply sat down on the edge of an empty dock and Joseff joined her. After a moment of silence, Joseff spoke up.

"Why did you leave last night?" He asked.

"I didn't belong there, Joseff." Blomst stated quietly.

"You said that last night, too, but I still don't know what that means."

"I don't belong with aristocracy. I wasn't born with a title and I live in a tiny flower shop with a bedroom upstairs. The dress your sister gave me was the finest thing I had ever worn. I shouldn't even be talking to you now." Blomst held back unreasonable tears and attempted to stand up but Joseff grabbed her wrist.

"When my dad met my mom he was an ice harvester with a reindeer and a sled." Joseff said plainly.

"What?" Blomst asked, confused.

"All my dad had when he met my mom was a sled and reindeer. He didn't even really live anywhere, either. And, you've seen them, right? They're happier than a bunch a bees in spring." Joseff paused to pick imaginary dust off of his pants. "So, uh, I guess what I'm getting at here is that titles don't matter. They're just fancy words that people like to put in front of their name. We can still talk and not have to worry about all this royalty stuff. If you want to, that is. I mean, I know I want to. Plus, we can end it whenever you want." Blomst paused. She wanted to pursue this friendship as much as he did and had no intention of ending it. But she couldn't hurt him; she would ruin his reputation and none of the aristocrats would respect him once he was king.

"What if I wanted to end it now?" she asked quietly. Instead of the question having her desired effect of deterring him, Joseff chuckled.

"Nice try, Blomst, but I'm sure you know as well as I do that you can't end something you never started." Joseff was smirking jovially, but when he noticed that Blomst was serious, his features softened sadly. "But why? Do you honestly not want to?"

"I want to, I just," Blomst groaned and pulled her fingers through her hair, "God, Joseff, I really do want to. I'm not suited to be friends with a... a _prince. _Yeah, and I know that your mom and dad are super happy together and that, but what if you're not? What if I'm not? And...and what if people lose respect for you because of this? I just...I don't know if I can do it, Joseff." Hot tears of frustration had begun to fall down her cheeks and before she could even lift a finger, Joseff was wiping them away with his thumbs.

"How about this," Joseff asked, "Why don't we do a 'trial' friendship? We'll try it for a couple of weeks - say three, and if by the end of that time, you absolutely hate it, we can call it quits. You don't even have to look at me again. What do you say?" Joseff held out his hand for Blomst to shake it. He was kind about his question, but Blomst guessed that he wasn't willing to take 'no' for an answer, so she agreed.

"That sounds fair." she smiled softly, placing her small hand in Joseff's much larger one, beginning their friendship.

* * *

It had been a whole month after the trial run of their friendship had ended and it was now August. Despite the trial run being over, Blomst had decided to continue their friendship. Joseff had jokingly warned her that their friendship was now forever, and she had responded by telling him that that was exactly how she wanted it, which caused him to blush uncharacteristically. Joseff looked out of his window and saw that it was pouring rain. He sighed and fell down on the plush chair he kept near the window. He hadn't gotten the chance to see Blomst yesterday because he aunt had wanted him to attend some deathly boring council meeting. He planned on seeing her, but the sheets of rain falling from the sky suggested otherwise, so he stoically decided to go to the library to spend the rest of the gloomy day. He got up and opened the door to see Heidi standing in front of it with her hand raised to knock and a cloak in her other arm.

"Joseff," she exclaimed, "I was just coming to see you." She said with an animated smile.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically, leaning against the door frame.

"I brought this for you." She said, thrusting the cloak clumsily in his direction. After a few seconds of silence, she added with a knowing smile, "It's waterproof. You know, for all the rain." Joseff hastily snatched the cloak from his sister's hands and pulled her into a brotherly hug before ambling down the stairs.

Joseff entered the small shop and noticed Blomst looking out the window melancholically. Plucking a flower from a nearby basket, he walked over to her and presented it.

"Peony for your thoughts?" he asked with a cheesy smile. Blomst looked down at the flower in his hand and giggled.

"Cute, but that's not a peony." She said taking the flower and putting it back in its basket.

"Please excuse my nonexistent knowledge of flowers." He said, dramatically folding his hands in prayer. "But I would still like to you what has you looking like a lost puppy."

"I hate rain." She said on a sigh, looking back out the window.

"That's it? Why?"

"I don't know. It's just so sad. Raindrops are like sky tears; it's too depressing for me."

"You know," Joseff said, grabbing Blomst's wrist and pulling her toward the door, "Some people cry because of happiness. There's lots of fun things to do in the rain. Like dance." Blomst stopping walking with Joseff and looked at him is disbelief.

"You _can't _be serious. People will see us, Joseff!" She crossed her arms and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ah, but I _am _serious. No one will see us; everybody's inside. It's raining remember?" Joseff pulled Blomst out of the door before she could object again and they were outside in the rain.

"What now?" Blomst asked, shying away from the rain.

"Now we dance." Joseff grabbed Blomst around the waist and began to dance with her the way they had at the ball. They danced until their clothes were plastered to their bodies and they could hardly breathe. When they finished their dance Joseff held on to Blomst, looking into her emerald eyes. Then, acting on pure impulse, he brought his hands up to cup her cheeks and kissed her right there in the rain she hated so much.

* * *

**Oooh! What will happen next with their relationship? I suppose we'll find out whenever I get around to posting the next chapter. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**~Courteney**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, again! So, a little something to tell you: I'm going to be studying abroad for seven weeks starting Wednesday. Woohoo! Buuuut I won't be able to update this story from France v.v. I'm going to see if I can get my brother to just post the pre-written chapters. We shall see. **

**Aaanyway, this chapter continues right after the last one and so on. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Six

Blomst blinked rapidly in an attempt to see Joseff through the downpour. He had _kissed _her. Not that she didn't like it – she did. It was the fact that they hadn't known each other too long and the fact that he didn't even _ask _her or anything that irked her.

"What was that for?" Blomst shouted, taking an involuntary step back. Joseff's face was crestfallen as he took a step toward her.

"I'm...I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me." Joseff said, looking off to the side to avoid eye contact. Blomst attempted to calm down but she couldn't stop her mind from working itself into a frenzy.

"Why did you do that?" she yelled, tears springing into her eyes. She hated yelling, but it was the only way she could portray her frustrating mix of emotions. She was happy and confused and scared. By the wave of emotions glossing over Joseff's face, she guessed he was, too.

"I said I was sorry!" He shouted back. "Let's just go back inside." He began to walk toward the door of the shop but Blomst held her hand out to stop him.

"I think you should go home." She whispered, looking down at the rain-soaked ground. She didn't even notice Joseff leave until she looked up seconds later and saw him walking away.

* * *

When Blomst woke up the next morning, her face was sticky with old tears. She supposed she was being extremely temperamental about the subject, but she couldn't help how she felt. And she felt a whole lot of things. She supposed Joseff did, too, so she had made up her mind that night to go talk to him. The only problem was that she had no idea how she was going to get into the castle, but she would cross that bridge when she came to it. Blomst dressed in the nicest gown she owned, besides the piece of art Heidi had given her, and headed toward the door. As she stepped out the door, the memory of last night practically hit her in the face. Attempting to ignore it, she walked on with a lump in her throat.

For the third time since she had met Joseff, she approached the castle. She swallowed nervously and walked toward it. One of the men guarding the gates stepped forward.

"State your business." He said loudly.

"I, uh...I'm here to see Prince Joseff." She said, twining her fingers.

"Is he expecting you?" the guard asked stiffly.

"Oh, uh, no, I don't believe so."

"Well then, I'm afraid I can't let you in, Miss. Have nice day." The guard began to step back but then he stopped to bow and say, "Your Highness." Behind her, Blomst heard light footsteps followed by a sweet, breezy voice.

"Oh lighten up, Roger. I highly doubt the girl intends to harm Joseff." Blomst looked over her shoulder and saw Princess Anna walking toward her. Blomst quickly curtsied and looked at the princess, anxiously waiting for what she would say.

"You can come in with me." Anna said, threading her arm through Blomst's and leading her through the gates. "So, what's your name?" she asked in a characteristically cheerful manner.

"Blomst Folkestad, You Majesty." Blomst said, staring down at the castle's lavish marble floor.

"Oh, no, you must be mistaken." Anna said jokingly. "My name's not Your Majesty, it's Anna. Thank God, too, because Your Majesty is such an unnecessary mouthful, don't you think? Anyway, I've heard _so_ much about you, Blomst that I might as well have given birth to you myself."

"You have?" She could only imagine what Joseff might have said about her last night.

"Oh, yes. Joseff and Heidi are quite taken with you, you know? In fact, why don't I go tell Joseff that you're here?" she began to walk toward the staircase.

"No!" Blomst cried, catching Anna's attention. "He won't come down if he knows I'm here."

"Why not?" Anna peered skeptically at her.

"He's probably angry with me."

"What happened between you two?" Anna asked loudly with a mix of excitement and worry.

"Your son...he uh, he kissed me. And then I yelled at him and told him to leave."

"He kissed you?" Anna was jumping up and down like an ecstatic toddler until her mind registered the rest of what Blomst said. "Oh, well, I can see why he would be upset. Not that it's your fault. If anything, it's his fault. I mean Kristoff _asked _me the first time we kissed. But, that's not important. I mean, to me it is, but I guess it's not important right _now_." Anna was talking so fast that Blomst had to resist the urge to giggle. "What _is _important right now is getting Joseff down here to talk to you. So, just wait here and I'll go get him." She gestured grandly toward a luxurious couch before bounding up the stairs in a way a princess would never be expected to do.

After a few minutes Blomst heard the distant echoing of Princess Anna's sunny voice.

"Oh, come on, Joseff. Don't be such a stick in the mud!"

"Mom, why won't you just tell me who it is?" Joseff sounded indifferent and annoyed.

"Trust your mother." Anna responded, and soon after Blomst saw them walking down the steps. Anna spread her arms in front of her to dramatically present Blomst and said in a sing-song voice, "Ta-da!" Joseff's eyes widened when he saw her and he looked back at his mom alarmingly. Her only response was to smile sweetly and say, "You two be nice". She patted Joseff on the shoulder before heading back up the stairs. Joseff and Blomst stayed where they were and stared at each other blankly for a few moments. Finally, Joseff broke the silence.

"Hello." He said with a strangled voice.

"Hi." She responded shortly.

"What are you doing here?" The question was blunt, but his voice wasn't hostile. Blomst walked up the steps toward him and sat down, motioning for him to do the same.

"I wanted to apologize for yelling at you last night. It was completely uncalled for and I shouldn't have done it. You were just doing what you felt was right." Joseff fell down on the step next to her and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry I kissed you, Blomst. I didn't care to think if you wanted that or not. Our agreement was to be friends, and I broke it. But I, uh, I'd like to fix it." Joseff didn't look at Blomst when he spoke, but rather down at the stairs. She took a minute to admire him. He was dressed in royal colors, much different from the clothes he wore when he visited her. She must have taken too much time ogling him, because he finally looked at her for an answer. She quickly began to search the staircase to make it seem like she wasn't staring at him, but he must have noticed judging by the quizzical look on his face.

"I'd like to fix it, too." She said, tucking hair behind her ear. Joseff's face lit up slightly and he stood.

"So let's try again." He said. He was smiling but Blomst could tell that there was something in his youthful grin that was missing.

* * *

After about a week of uncomfortable awkwardness, their friendship had had finally picked up where they had left it. Joseff would visit the flower shop whenever he could, and though he always acted like everything was fine, Blomst could tell that he was still bothered by the kiss that never should have happened. And, truthfully, she was too. But she couldn't let her girlish fantasies for fairy-tale love get in the way of a worthwhile friendship. She had to wait and see first. At least, that's how all other reasonable young women did it, right?

A few days before, Joseff had asked Blomst to meet him on a nearby hill for a picnic since the days were getting colder and they wouldn't have many chances to do so later. She agreed, but she was nervous; they'd never gone out in public before. Joseff usually came over to the shop or, on some occasions, he would invite her to the castle. In addition, she didn't know what to wear, which was just about the most trivial thing she'd thought of that day. She figured that she'd wear something nice, but she didn't want to wear anything _too _nice because she couldn't bear to think of getting grass stains on a nice dress. Working with plants, she knew from experience that grass stains were much less visible on dark colors, so going with practicality, she settled on a dark purple gown.

When Blomst arrived, her eyes widened at the spectacle Joseff had arranged. The blanket he had laid out for the picnic was probably larger than her whole bedroom and it was covered with all sorts of baskets. When he saw her, Joseff stood and started walking toward her.

"Joseff, this is too much." She said, sweeping her arm in the direction of the grand setup.

"Would you look at that?" Joseff asked jokingly, "Blomst doesn't care for a royal picnic. Well that's too bad, because I can't eat all this food by myself and I'm not about to send it back. Plus, my mom was on cloud nine when I told her that we were having a picnic." Blomst rolled her eyes in good humor and followed Joseff over to the picnic blanket and sat down. He opened a few of the many baskets revealing all kinds of fruit, vegetables, and finger foods. Blomst was in the midst of lifting a finger sandwich to her lips when she caught him staring at her hand. She looked at him quizzically in order to prompt him into explaining himself.

"What's that?" He asked vaguely, pointed in the general area of her hand.

"What's what?"

"Your fingers. They're covered in bandages." There was an endearing hint of worry in his eyes.

"Flowers have thorns." She replied simply, teasing him.

"Yeah, I know that." He tore out a handful of grass and tossed it at her playfully. She attempted to dodge it, but the clump of grass hit her square in the face and exploded, blades of grass flying everywhere.

"Joseff!" she exclaimed. "There's grass in my dress!" Joseff's grin widened to a point where Blomst thought it might come off his face if it got any larger.

"I'll buy you a new one." He said lazily, laying back and crossing his arms behind his head.

"It's not ruined." Blomst replied a little too stiffly.

"Hey, I'm sorry I mentioned it." Joseff put up both of his hands in a defensive manner. "And what the hell?" he began with a hint of joke in it, "I can't get you a new dress, but Heidi can buy you a lacey tent and you'll take it wholeheartedly?"

"Hey," Blomst began, pointing at him impishly, "That dress Heidi gave me was no walk in the park. I've never worn a corset that tight before. That thing was more dangerous that a basketful of rusty nails."

"As a _prince,_" he said, eyeing her pointedly when he said it, "I don't have to wear a corset. Unlike you girls, I don't risk my life every time I get dressed in the morning."

"I'm sensible. I don't wear one unless I absolutely have to." Blomst crossed her arms in mock triumph. Joseff made a scene of leaning in closer and squinting his eyes in an attempt to tell if she was wearing a corset or not. Once she noticed what he was doing she pulled up a handful of grass and stuffed it down his fine shirt. In response, Joseff pushed her lightly, laughing when she fell on her back. When she sat back up she lunged at him, attempting to push him on his back, but he moved out of the way. Instead of landing fully on him, Blomst only caught on to his foot, causing them to tumble down the hill clumsily. When they reached the bottom they were both breathing heavily and shaking with laughter. For the first time in a while, Blomst felt like she had found a true friend and it appeared Joseff felt the same way.

* * *

**Well, am I a tease or what? Maybe, maybe not. I wanted to get more friendship/relationship building stuff in. You know, sweetsy stuff. **

**Hope you all enjoyed it! **


End file.
